Celestial Bidding
by Dragonfriend
Summary: This is set after Life and Death, definately. I'm REALLY proud with how this one came out... Anyway, a new foe is re-animated (so to speak) as something rather-----odd happens to Aziza....


Disclaimer: Mummies Alive!, it's characters, settings, etc. do not belong to me. They are the WONDERFUL property of DIC, the marvelous company that blessed us with MA. Aziza, Yahiya/Kovu, and any other characters you don't recognize belong to me. Well, the idea for this story came up after I realized, _Hey, Aziza must have needed motivation to murder her father. What prompted her to do it? And why exactly DID Yahiya murder Kioro? And how would Aziza feel if Yahiya died?_

Celestial Bidding by Dragonfriend

Yahiya stood in the palace gardens, adjusting his Healers robes. Oh, why did he have to choose a healer as his alias' profession? Why couldn't he have chosen something simpler? He sighed, pushing his headband away from his eyes. It had been slipping down. He glanced about. Where WAS Aziza, anyway? He had asked her to meet him here that afternoon.

"Ra damn it, Aziza, where are you?!" Yahiya demanded, pushing his black hair behind his shoulders.

_Okay. Get a grip, Yahiya. I'll wait for a few more minutes. If she doesn't show up, then I'm leaving. I am NOT spending my afternoon in a garden while I blow my cover and…_

Suddenly, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Yelping in shock, Yahiya turned to find Aziza standing behind him. She was wearing a form-fitting orange dress with a thin belt-like thing around her waist. Her hair was, oddly enough, pulled back into a ponytail, letting four wisps of hair hang down onto her face. The sun's light highlighted her natural beauty. Yahiya contained a gasp, silently approving of her beauty.

"I'm sorry, my love," Aziza said with a stupidly childish grin. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm sure you didn't, my Nile flower," Yahiya responded with a grin as he put his arm around her. "How is your father faring these days?"

"Rather well, actually. Father and the Pharaoh are allowing me to continue my studies here until Father needs me again," Aziza commented. "How quaint."

"You don't approve, then, dearest?" Yahiya asked, realizing his mind was making gagging noises. Ra, he hated being so lovey-dovey with this silly school-girl. _I wonder what she would think if she knew her beloved was a dark sorcerer?_

"Father is getting old," Aziza said, letting a hand trail through Yahiya's hair. It was matted from blood from the last patient he had been treating, but Aziza barely seemed the notice. The soft tendrils of hair slid through her fingers easily, trickling across her hand and through her fingers as sand and water often did. "He will soon be needing me and that means time away from this magnificent city. I'm afraid I've grown fond of it. Almost as fond of it as I have become with you, Kovu."

While Yahiya's mind had been gagging before, now his mind was ready to heave up his breakfast. This was disgusting! He had to bow down to worship this woman who, if she assumed her father's title, would become equal to the god she worshiped… Wait a second. That was it! If Aziza killed her father, then she would become equal to the Pharaoh. Then, when the time was right… He could have Aziza murder the Pharaoh and then use the power she would have as High Priestess to Osiris and take over the throne! Yes, the plan was perfect! And, of course, he would have to place the blame on a known enemy so no one would suspect either him or herself, but he plan was perfect.

Well, almost. He still had to convince Aziza to do it.

"Aziza, I asked you hear because I overheard something that threatens the life of your father," Yahiya said, trying to piece his plans together.

At this, Aziza turned to look sharply at him. "What? My father? What is it?"

"Your father is to be murdered by someone in his very court before he leaves for Abydos tomorrow morning," Yahiya stated quickly.

"Tonight?" Aziza looked worried. "Oh dear. Then that means I'll have to raise the guards and…"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Yahiya responded. "He has been injected with a poison, my dear. It will kill him very slowly. He did not look at all well when I saw him this morning."

Aziza thought about it a moment. "Yes, you're right…"

"And," he hedged a guess, "you do want his title as soon as possible, don't you, dearest?"

At this, Aziza turned to look at him. "Well, yes, but…"

"Then, all you must do, to ease your father's pain and to satisfy your soul, is kill him. Tonight."

"But that would be murder, punishable by execution!" Aziza exclaimed, worried.

Yahiya quickly clamped a hand over Aziza's mouth. "Hush now, or you'll have the royal guard upon us in five seconds flat! Now, listen to me. I don't like this any more than you do. I would do this myself, but mercy killing by a healer is not permitted. However…" From beneath his robes, Yahiya drew a glistening dagger. It was Hittite in design, causing Aziza to gasp yet again.

"So, if I go along with this, IF I do, it will look like Father was murdered by an enemy? No blame will fall to either you or me?"

"None whatsoever."

Yahiya held the dagger out to her like an offering, almost begging her to take it from him. The look in his eyes clearly said 'Think of your father. Do not let him die in agony.' _Oh, please, Aziza, buy what I'm giving you. Think of the power you will give me and yourself in the process. You will gain power, but you will need a mentor. I will be that mentor for you. And then you'll be mine forever. _Nervous, Aziza took the dagger from him. She held it in her trembling hand for a moment or two to get the feel of it. Then she let her hand clench around the hilt as she turned it about. The sunlight caught the dagger's metal. As Aziza looked at it, it seemed to her that the blade was water, like the pool behind her. The light rippled across the surface of the blade, adding to the awesome feeling there.

"How does it feel?" Yahiya asked, curious.

"I feel…" Aziza said, finally feeling the old girlishness melting away to be replaced by a hardened tone. "I feel like I'm finally in control… Like I'M the one with power." She gave Yahiya a chaotic grin. (think Callisto from Xena for this one) _"I like it!"_

"I knew you would," Yahiya responded, feeling an evil laugh come over him. He contained it and decided to save it for later. "Come, now, dearest, you have a father to watch for the rest of the night."

"Right," Aziza responded, with a grin.

***

"WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!"

Energy surged through the air, transforming each of the five guardians into their respectful armors. Aziza pushed off the ground and took to the air, Ja-Kal following close behind. An army of Shabties looped around them, aiming at the three remaining standing mummies. Armon clenched his golden arm into a fist as he, Nefer-Tina, and Rath stood back-to-back.

"Let's kick tut!" Armon shouted, loud enough for Aziza and Ja-Kal to hear.

"Let's kick tut," Aziza echoed. "Such a phrase. It doesn't seem right…"

"Forget about whether it seems correct or not, Aziza," Ja-Kal stated. "We've got a job to do."

"Right." Aziza gained altitude, fighting back her fear of heights for the moment, then pulled in her wings. Plummeting through the sky like a torpedo delighted Presley who was, unfortunately for him, hiding. As she got closer to the Shabties, she hurriedly adjusted her dive and slid open her wings. This cut through two Shabties and allowed her to pull back up into the air and she shot her left fist into the air. With her fist still in the air, she turned about so she was just hovering in the air. "Yee-ha!"

Armon grabbed a Shabtie, and swung it about. With all his swinging, he slammed it first into Rath and then against Nefer-Tina. However, Nefer-Tina got smart and ducked. The scribe was not that lucky. Rath glared at the mammoth warrior from beneath his snake visor.

"Oops," Armon stated, with a shrug. "Sorry."

"Armon, how many times MUST I tell you-----------" Rath started, starting to get up from the rock pile of the former Shabtie and holding up his sword.

"AIIIIIII-RA!" Nefer-Tina shouted, tossing her whip forward, cracking it against the side of a Shabtie. Bits of rock fell in the place of where a Shabtie had once been. And, of course, it landed on Rath.

"Nefer-Tina!" Rath exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sorry, Rath," Nefer-Tina responded.

Rath got a look on his face that clearly said, "I'm surrounded by idiots," but there wasn't any time to ponder that now as a Shabtie lumbered up behind him. Getting up from the rubble in one swift motion. Rath spun around to slice the Shabtie in half at the waistline. While the legs of the Shabtie ran about, Nefer-Tina smashed the upper torso of the creature with her whip, causing it to fall into pieces. A flaming arrow from Ja-Kal's bow quickly got rid of the legs of the living rock.

"That's the problem with Shabties," Nefer-Tina commented as Armon smashed the last one with his golden arm, "they never like to play."

"True enough, Nefer-Tina," Aziza commented as she and Ja-Kal landed. Aziza touched down on the ground lightly, flipping her staff about so she could use it for support. "I'm surprised Scarab wasn't with them."

"What?" Rath asked, turning to face the priestess, shock flooding his face. "You mean to say that you did not see him anywhere in the vicinity?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Aziza demanded, glaring at the scribe. "Ask Ja-Kal. We would have seen him from the air. I most certainly didn't see him." Aziza's sudden turning to face the hunter caused Ja-Kal to back up. "Did you see him, Ja-Kal? Anywhere?"

Ja-Kal thought about it, then shook his head. During the fray with the Shabties, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the evil mage. He just then realized that Shabties acting on their own in their attempt to capture his prince was not common at all. Something wasn't right. He could smell it.

Just then, Presley raced up to his guardians, all of which quickly dissolved their armor. Aziza stared at her staff as the daggers swiftly sunk into the staff and then came up again in the middle to form a spear with prongs coming off the side. She smiled fondly at it before turning to face Presley again. He looked terribly excited.

"Wow, guys, that was so COOL!" Presley exclaimed. "Ya know, I never get tired of watching you guys kick some serious tut."

"Thank you, my prince," Ja-Kal said, promptly bowing his head.

"It is our duty to serve you, o prince," Aziza added, not bothering with the formalities.

"Aziza, how the heck did you pull off that cool move? I mean, you and your fear of-------" Presley started.

"I shall explain it to you later, my prince, but we must get you home," Aziza quickly assured the boy. She liked to project to the world that she was afraid of nothing and she had told the boy that she was scared of heights. Now she was starting to regret telling him that. Luckily, he hadn't told the other guardians yet. Aziza's attempt to quiet the boy had no effect, however, for he obviously wasn't done yet.

"And what was that dark shadow slinking away from over there?" Presley asked of his guardians, gesturing to where he had been only moments before.

"What dark shadow?" Nefer-Tina wondered.

"Well, there was some kind of dark shadow that I noticed leaving the park," Presley responded, "but there wasn't any person attached to it."

Presley saw Aziza's grip on her spear tighten, turning the skin about the knuckles almost white. Her eyes slanted in anger in a way that Presley had only seen once before: When she went Dark Phoenix on them. Then she uttered one word that seemed to turn the air to an ice cold chill.

"Yahiya," Aziza stated simply.

A cold wind whipped through the air, causing her hair to fly in her face that only heightened the dark beauty Aziza's face now conveyed. Presley stared at her, pulling his jacket closer to him, watching the priestess's hair fly across her face. He knew exactly what that name meant to her and to his guardians. To his guardians, Yahiya was one of the greatest enemies of the throne but he was also the one who healed them after battle. To think that the guy had been a healer sent cold shivers down Presley's spine. Yahiya meant more than that to Aziza. Yahiya was her greatest enemy, an enemy to her entire family.

And her former lover.

***

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Scarab roared, glaring at Yahiya. "I thought we agreed that you would help me capture the prince!"

"Did we?" Yahiya asked, inspecting his fingernails. "I never made any such bargain."

Scarab was pacing the room, letting the light from the sun emphasize his form. Yahiya noted that the man wasn't looking well at the moment. The new world had not been kind to the sorcerer. He was looking even more haggard than usual. Heka was curled up on the sofa next to Yahiya, covering her ears with the rest of her tail. Scarab was in one of his moods again and that meant, 90% of the time, she would get blamed for it. Yahiya sat on one end of the sofa, inspecting his fingernails in a passive attitude. He didn't care in the least. His power rivaled that of the former vizier and he knew it. He wouldn't be surprised if Scarab knew it, too.

"Oh come now, old man," Yahiya said, attempting to placate Scarab. "I'll help you capture the prince, to be sure. Don't worry so much."

"Old man?" Scarab demanded, turning to face Yahiya. His face went from angry to REALLY pissed off. That made Yahiya cringe a bit. Heka poked her head up to look at Yahiya and shook her head.

"I think you just made him mad," Heka commented before tucking her head under her tail again.

"No," Yahiya said sarcastically, casting a look at the curled up snake. "You think?"

"OLD MAN?!" Scarab practically screeched. "I'm not-----"

"Oh yes you are," Yahiya snapped. "And you know it, too."

Heka had to give the two of them credit. They had succeeded in acting like children.

"Get over yourself," Scarab stated, annoyed. "You might be older than I am, but only by three years!"

"Oh, you want me to get over myself, do you?" Yahiya demanded, keeping his tone remarkably cool. Heka and Scarab both had to hand it to Yahiya. The immortal sorcerer knew how to properly intimidate people. He also knew how to trick people into doing what he wanted. His looks alone could do that. However, his voice, the calm voice that he always kept in check, could take on any emotions he wanted it to just by the words he chose alone while keeping his voice calm. "Who's the one with all the money here, Scarab? Who's the one that's becoming a megalomaniac?"

"I'm becoming a megalomaniac, am I?" Scarab demanded.

"You don't need to become one," Yahiya replied. "It's hard to become what you all ready are."

"Why I ought to------"

"Oh, come on, boys. Play nice," scolded a voice from the depths of the room. Yahiya and Scarab turned to see a woman standing behind them. Heka poked her head up to see what was going on and gasped.

The woman was transparent, the spirit of a woman. She wore a torn kilt and a semi-revealing top. Her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail practically on top of her head. She wore gauntlets on her arms and a hoop earring on her right ear.The two men stared at her for the longest time.

"Greetings, Scarab, Yahiya," the woman said finally. "Oh honestly. Don't stand there gawking at me."

"You look familiar-------" Scarab started.

"Yes, he's right," Yahiya agreed. "You DO look familiar…" He allowed his face to show a shocked look. "I remember you now! Amenhotep had you executed for crimes against Egypt."

"I see my reputation proceeds me," the woman said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Scarab demanded. "I didn't…"

"No, you didn't bring me from the Western Gate. Destira allowed me this brief moment here. She'd come herself, but she's currently trying to find a way to get Ares out of the tomb he got locked in. He's still pretty cute, but…" the woman stated, trailing off purposely. "No matter. Destira, the new Goddess of War, bears a command for you, Yahiya."

She handed a rolled up piece of parchment to Yahiya who opened it. He read it briefly, letting his eyes widen. Heka and Scarab tried to get closer, tried to find out what he had to do. Every time they tried to get close to the parchment, they were filled with a sudden shock of pain that forced them back.

"But why me?" Yahiya asked, looking at the woman.

"Because," the woman said, stepping forward to allow her ghostly hand trail along his cheek, and, as soon as she did, Yahiya hissed at the coldness of the spectral touch, "only you can do it."

Softly, she intoned into his ear, "Only you can resurrect me." (NOTE: I sort of borrowed this line from The Mummy, except the woman who said this said it in Egyptian.)

Then she was gone, disappeared as if she never was.

***

The mummies walked through the museum, Presley following right behind them. The museum was cold this day, seeming to loom forward the presence of evil. Aziza shivered, sensing it. Rath noticed that, but he seemed to be fairing no better than she was.

"New exhibits are down this way, guys," Presley stated, leading them along. "New Egyptian exhibit, too, I think. There was a plain sarcophagus in the other room."

At this, all the mummies looked at Presley. They all carried a look that said "Are you joking?" Presley shook his head and lead the Mummies into the new exhibit. Then he gestured to the sarcophagus. Before them, in a room of completely mismatched artifacts, stood a plan gold sarcophagus. The basic style was Egyptian, but parts of it looked somewhat Greek. Aziza quickly crossed the room to read the informational plaque by the sarcophagus. The others hurried after her, eager to find out what it said.

"Hmm… Let me see…" Aziza said, frowning. "This apparently belonged to a worshipper of Ares."

"Ares?" Rath asked, confused, looking at her.

"He was the Greek god of War," Presley stated, with a grin. "Come on. Don't you guys watch Xena or Hercules?" His question was answered by blank looks. "Okay. I guess you don't."

"If I could continue," Aziza wondered, glancing back down at the plaque. "It was uncovered in a sunken ship that was apparently en route to Greece. The ship bore the markings of the pirate ship belonging to the female known as the Dark Captain." At this, Aziza froze. "The Dark Captain. I remember hearing tales about her. She was wanted for murder and looting temples, I think."

"Who's she?" Presley asked.

"The only female in our time who ever captained a ship," Ja-Kal responded. "For this she was admired, but she was a pirate. I suppose she was captured eventually."

"Only further proof that girl power kicks major tut," Nefer-Tina added.

"Nefer-Tina, I hardly think that a woman who killed and stole could be considered an example of this 'girl power' you speak of," Rath stated, annoyed.

"Does it mention anything about food in there?" Armon wondered. "I'm hungry."

"No surprise there," Nefer-Tina muttered.

Aziza glanced at the plaque and continued reading. "It says that there is a body in there. It was mummified in the traditional Egyptian style."

"So the person was executed?" Presley asked. "And in Egypt?"

"Apparently, my prince," Aziza replied. "The body apparently looked weathered, so they make the assumption here that the body was not meant to have a sarcophagus as we did." She glanced at the sarcophagus, inspecting it carefully. There were parts that were chiseled off of the sarcophagus. "How odd. All the traditional spells guarding the sarcophagus have been scraped off. So have the ones that are supposed to guide the soul of the person into the afterlife."

Rath investigated it and nodded. "Why on earth would they do that?"

"Well, if the person wasn't Egyptian, why should they put them on?" Presley asked.

"No. She was Egyptian," came a male voice from behind them. The group turned. He was a rather good looking man, but wearing jeans and a leather jacket. His brown orbs seemed to pierce through Aziza, but warming her at the same time. Why did they look so familiar to her? "Hey, don't knock it till you know the history of her."

"And how exactly would you know her history?" Ja-Kal wondered.

"How do you even know the body in there's female?" Nefer-Tina demanded.

"I found the thing, after all. I think I would know."

"And who exactly are you?" Presley asked, looking at the man.

"Kovu K. Makkarr, at your service," the man said inclining his head. At that, Aziza froze. Kovu… "Miss?" Makkarr started, passing a hand in front of her eyes. "Are you all right, miss?"

"What?" Aziza demanded, shaking her head, trying to clear it. No. This man couldn't be Yahiya. Could he? Again, the thought of him raced to her mind and stayed there.

"Are you all right, Miss-----I'm sorry. I don't know your name," Makkarr started.

"Aziza Osira," the name sprung readily to her lips. For a moment, a look of shock came over Makkarr's face. Then it passed. "You'll forgive me for----oh what is the term? Ah yes----spacing out earlier, Mr. Makkarr. You see, I once knew a man named Kovu. We loved each other then. But he's dead now, so it doesn't matter."

***

Yahiya had seen the Mummies, tried to connect with them. But then Aziza had to be there. She ALWAYS had to be there. She was always haunting his memories, lingering in his dreams. Gods above, he thought he had driven her from his mind years ago. But, no matter what he did. He still loved her, try to deny it as he might. And even now he wondered if she truly loved him now. Her name flew to his lips. He wanted to tell her that HE was the Kovu she had known and loved. Her silken white hair covered her face as it so often did. He still loved her and she knew it. And he was sure she loved him, too.

"You knew another man named Kovu, did you?" Yahiya forced himself to ask. Why couldn't he stop the thought of kissing her from springing to mind? _No, you fool. You can't do that without drawing attention to yourself. Besides, you need to resurrect Sithenna. Stop it!_

"Yes," Aziza said firmly, taking a breath. "Yes I did. Well, if you'll excuse my friends and me, Mr. Makkarr, we must be leaving."

"So soon?" Yahiya asked, trying to look genuinely upset. "But we were just starting to get acquainted."

"I promised myself that I would never get involved with another man, Mr. Makkarr. You'll forgive me if I sound rude," Aziza said firmly. "It's about time we brought you home."

The group of people (Yahiya assumed they were the rest of the Mummy group) left, the boy known as Presley walking behind them. He stopped to look at Yahiya.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Makkarr," Presley apologized. "She never really liked men much after that Kovu guy betrayed her and killed her brother and all."

"I understand," Yahiya assured her.

_Of course I understand. I was her Kovu and I killed her brother. But I didn't betray her. Did I?_

Feeling he had done a good deed, Presley raced to catch up to the mummies. Yahiya stood there, watching them go. Then he turned to look at the sarcophagus. It was beautiful, no doubt about that. He reached out a hand to slowly stroke the beautiful gold item, but stopped himself. Then he mouthed the words to a spell, shrinking the size of the signs he drew in the air so no one would see. When he was sure no one was in the room, he whispered, "By my command" and thrust his hands forward. The gold sarcophagus glittered for a moment, then warped. It went from a plain gold sarcophagus to a shimmering gold sarcophagus with the image of a white panther holding a sword on the lid. As he drew back his hand, the image would vanish to the public eye. It stayed the same for him, but he knew he had to come back to it later, anyway.

***

"Why have you brought me here, Kovu?" Aziza demanded of Yahiya. "And, for that matter, where are we?"

The two of them stood within a temple, a Phoenix idol in the center. The colors of the room stood to deep hues of orange and black to represent the two warring Phoenixes: The Phoenix of the Light and the one known as Dark Phoenix. The idol in the middle glowed with an unearthly light as the two of them had entered.

"Why, my dear, I would have thought that you knew. This is the Temple of the Phoenix, Aziza."

"I knew that," Aziza said finally, looking around. "You should NOT have brought me here. This is a serious violation of regulations. This isn't supposed to be here…"

"Only on one day every 100 years," Yahiya filled in. He looked around. "You've wanted power, didn't you?"

Aziza looked at him. "What are you saying exactly?"

"You wanted power, power that only the gods can give you, Aziza. Within this temple lies that power, power which you can harness if you try. All you must do is touch the idol in the middle of the room. Take it, and all the power you could imagine will be yours."

Aziza approached the idol, trying to figure out if she wanted it or not. The power she could sense from it was overwhelming. If she DID decide to take it, she knew something bad was going to happen. If she didn't, she would loose her chance at this.

"Do it, Aziza," came Yahiya's voice from behind her. "DO IT! Take what is rightfully yours!"

Aziza's hands trembled as they reached forward towards the orange idol with black highlights. Her heart raced, feeling like it was going to break out of her body. Her soul felt like it was on fire, and she could tell that her body temperature was rising drastically. As her hands reached towards the idol of the phoenix, a glow appeared around the statue, seeming to call Aziza to place her hands there.

**_Release me, Aziza,_** a dark voice begged. **_RELEASE ME!_**

_I------who are you?_

**_Who I am is not important. RELEASE ME!_**

_NO! I won't!_

"Won't what, girl?" came a male voice from behind her.

Of course, while Aziza was examining the idol and having conversations with it, Yahiya had gone from Kovu to his black robes and ceremonial gear. Now Aziza turned around to see Yahiya holding a knife to the illusion image of Kovu's neck. Aziza screamed upon seeing Yahiya there.

"Who are you?" Aziza demanded.

"I'm Yahiya. I'm what's been lurking in your head for the past few years. Or haven't you noticed that?" Yahiya asked casually, holding the knife steady.

"That's a lie. Stay away from him!" Aziza ordered. "Or I'll-----"

"You'll what?" Yahiya demanded, his tone still casual. "Make one wrong move, priestess, and I kill your boyfriend."

"No, please," Aziza begged, her right hand on the verge of flying back towards the idol to gain the power. She stopped it. No. No point in wasting time now.

"Don't make me laugh. You actually CARE for him? You actually FEEL for him?" Yahiya demanded.

"Stop it," Aziza pleaded.

"You beg for mercy for this----this insignificant mortal who dreams of a better life who has done NOTHING but prod you along every step of the way? And you're one to talk. You murdered your own father," Yahiya accused. "Or were you not aware that I had a part in that?"

"If anyone should be accused of murdering my father, it should be you!" Aziza spat. "You gave me the dagger. YOU set me up!"

"No. I believe it was your pathetic boyfriend here who had that honor," Yahiya responded.

"Aziza, love, it's not true," Yahiya made the illusion of Kovu say.

"Let him go!" Aziza ordered, lunging at Yahiya, hoping to break him away from Kovu.

Yahiya snorted. Really. For a woman of such intelligence, she did NOT know the powers of the sorcerer. Lunging at him would have no effect whatsoever. He focused his gaze on Aziza and uttered a single word of the magic language. From his eyes shot two bolts of black fire aiming at her feet. Aziza jumped back.

"Now you will turn around," Yahiya ordered, "and you WILL put your hands on that idol and you WILL absorb the Phoenix power from that idol."

Aziza trembled, looking at the man she thought was Kovu. _If I do, I'll be eternally tormented forever. If I don't, he'll kill Kovu. If I do, I'll gain power. I always wanted that. But what is a gain of power compared to loosing a love?_

"I WON'T!" Aziza said finally.

"Do as he says, love," Kovu begged.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Aziza demanded. "Kovu, he'll kill you either way!"

And then Yahiya slid the knife down to Kovu's chest, just above his heart and he let his knife make a light cut there where the skin was exposed. Aziza cried out in surprise, upset, confused. She couldn't believe it. Yahiya had hurt Kovu.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yahiya mock-apologized. "I cut him. Did you want him in one piece?"

"Please, leave him alone," Aziza begged. "I'll do anything!"

"You want me to leave him alone?" Yahiya asked, curious. His eyes blazed with feverish anticipation. "And you'll do whatever I say?"

"Anything," Aziza replied.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Then put your hands on the idol. Take the Phoenix power that is rightfully yours." Aziza paused, obviously not wanting to. Yahiya growled, annoyed. He put the knife against Kovu's heart. "You want your boyfriend's life? THEN DO AS I SAY! TAKE THE POWER!"

"I'll do whatever you want, but not that," Aziza snapped. "This power rightfully belongs to the Temple of the Phoenix and I won't rob the temple of it's treasure. Anyone who steals the power from here is insane and he or she must have a death wish. Whoever steals the power will be killed by the weight of the power here. Surely you MUST see that!"

"Silence!" Yahiya ordered. But Aziza was not one to listen to orders.

"You're a sorcerer, aren't you? I can feel the power within you," Aziza continued to plead. "Please, if anyone understands the dangers of this folly, you should. You MUST understand."

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE IDOL! NOW!" Yahiya yelled, finally loosing patience with the silly chit. How DARE she talk back to him! How DARE she! Here he was, offering the world to her, and she was denying his offer. What was he missing? "If you don't, girl," Yahiya said dangerously, "I'll make you!"

And then Aziza spun around and her hands slammed on the idol. She tried to resist the urge to do so, but Yahiya's power was just too much for her to repress. As both the Phoenixes entered her body, Aziza felt her mind and her soul being overcome by the awesome power of the Phoenixes. Voices of the Phoenix and her dark counterpart echoed through her mind, taking control of her. Aziza felt a scream boiling up within her. The glow from the idol of the Phoenix pulsed dangerously around Aziza and the idol itself and it was orange mixed twisted with black. The scream exploded from Aziza, but it was a scream like none other that Yahiya had heard before. It was a scream of pure hatred, primal rage, and a cry of freedom in itself. And now Aziza's voice altered from just her own, to a chorus of three: hers, the Phoenix, and the Dark Phoenix.

As Aziza turned around, Yahiya jerked back away from her, obviously scared about what he saw within the once innocent orbs. Her eyes were possessed, wild. Orange fire lay there, tied with black fire. The Dark Phoenix had assumed control of her body.

***

"How long has she been like this?" Presley asked, looking at the unconscious Aziza lying on the bed in the Sphinx away from the living room.

"Almost an half hour," Rath estimated, looking worried in the direction of the priestess.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Ja-Kal asked, sensing Presley's question.

"Well, I was going to get a snack from the kitchen. All I heard was a scream and I was curious about what was going on," Armon offered, biting into a one-foot-tall sandwich. "When I got there, she was on the floor, mumbling something to herself. Then she was out completely."

"That's weird," Nefer-Tina commented.

"Rath, did she mention anything like this happening before or anything acting up with her powers?" Presley asked.

"Not at all, my prince," Rath replied. "Even if there was something wrong with her, I do not believe she would tell us."

"You're probably right," Presley amended. "She's always been kinda secretive about stuff like that."

"I remember when Kovu------I mean, Yahiya------found Aziza in the street, the same thing had happened to her," Nefer-Tina commented. "You think whatever happened to her then is happening to her again?"

"I don't know, Nefer-Tina," Ja-Kal responded, putting his arm around the mummy woman.

"It is a possibility," Rath spoke up. "We'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, I suggest we-----"

And then Aziza's eyelids fluttered open. She looked at the assembled group, curiously.

"What happened?" Aziza asked, groggily, sitting up. Her left hand went to her head the second she did. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, you just passed out," Armon suggested, trying to be helpful. "I brought you in here after I got everyone in here."

"I did what?" Aziza wondered, obviously still out of it.

"You've been unconscious for a half hour," Rath told her.

"I have? Why can't I remember-------"

"I can't answer that, Aziza," Rath replied. "That's locked within your own memories. Were you seeing something? Anything?"

"It was a memory from the past," Aziza said simply. "Of when I inherited the Phoenix abilities. And my mind would forever be split into turmoil because of the phoenixes."

"What?" the group chorused, looking at her.

She sighed. "I would have thought that any of you would notice that all ready. As you all know, there are two Phoenixes, the one that is my patron animal and her dark counterpart known as the Dark Phoenix. Ever since Yahiya forced my hands on that blasted idol, they've been fighting for supremacy inside of me. It is NOT very fun. How would any of you like it if you were trying to keep sane while two blasted firebirds are trying to take over you? Anyway, when either of the phoenixes assume control, it is not for very long and the fight resumes. Most of the time, I am in control, but other times-----"

"So that's why you get so annoyed every so often," Presley said finally.

"And I know Yahiya is going to be trying something in the museum tonight," Aziza continued, ignoring Presley.

"What?" Rath demanded.

"Are you kidding me?" Nefer-Tina asked, at the same time as Rath.

"How do you know this?" Ja-Kal wondered, staring at Aziza in shock.

"There ARE some advantages to having two psychic birds within you," Aziza commented with a slight smile. "Besides, I felt a surge of magic in the museum after we left that room today. I'm positive that man we met, the one who claimed to have found the sarcophagus, was Yahiya."

"Hmm. Then we'd better get going."

***

The pavilion outside the museum was dark, except for a few streetlights that some people had taken the precaution of dimming. Two obelisks stood on either side of the courtyard, with an entrance to the museum off to the side. In the darkness, one could make out two figures: one in armor and the other in loose robes.

"I still don't see why I had to be brought out here in the middle of the night," Scarab complained.

"You didn't HAVE to come with me," Yahiya snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and hiding his hands within the huge sleeves of his robes. "I'm just fine here without you." He took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly and he saw the thin tendrils of smoke leave his mouth. "Where ARE those blasted Shabties of yours?"

Scarab shrugged passively as Heka hid on top of Scarab's shoulders. Groaning, realizing that the two of them could get into a fight, Yahiya moved between the two obelisks. He would need the power center there. Finally, five Shabties emerged, carrying the sarcophagus, and they clumsily set it down before Yahiya.

"Careful, you idiots! There's a body in there that I would PREFER intact," Yahiya snapped, looking at them.

The Shabties moved aside and by their master as Yahiya let his hands raise over the sarcophagus. Just as he was about to start the re-awakening spell over the sarcophagus, a flaming arrow fell at his feet. Yahiya jumped back, startled. He looked up to see two flying mummies and three more of them racing up. Yahiya cursed mentally. They ALWAYS had to show up when they weren't wanted, didn't they?

"DISTRACT THEM!" Yahiya called over to Scarab.

"Why can't you?" Scarab demanded, obviously upset. He didn't want to have to do any work this time around. "I'm ALWAYS saving your-------"

"I can't be interrupted! She MUST be resurrected TONIGHT!"

Aziza touched down by Yahiya and made a move to stop him, but his eyes glinted in feverish anticipation. Aziza knew that look well. He was terrified and Aziza knew it. Yahiya… what was he up to? As Yahiya started to cast his spell, a deadly cold wind picked up. It whipped everything about; Ja-Kal had to make an unexpected landing or else he would have been blown away. The obelisks started to glow, and the glow pulsed around them dangerously. And then the glow transferred with a loud crash to the sarcophagus.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Aziza shouted across the howling winds behind her.

Yahiya collapsed to the ground, drained beyond possible belief. Scared for him, Aziza raced forward to him, trying to help him to his feet, but the stubborn mage pushed away. Aziza's hand made contact with his own and she saw the sweat there. If she concentrated, she could see the fleeting black aura around him.

"Stop it!" Aziza ordered. "You'll kill yourself!"

"I must-----Sithenna-----" Yahiya said, tired. "NO! I must finish the spell!"

"You don't have the energy left!" Aziza snapped. "You'll die! I can't let you-------"

"No! You don't understand. Sithenna------vessel of-----can't stop now…" Yahiya stated, almost loosing consciousness.

"Yahiya? YAHIYA!" Aziza tried, shaking him. "Well, if you're too stubborn to let me help you, then maybe you'll let the Dark Phoenix help you." Aziza fished for the Dark Phoenix amulet in the space between worlds and finally grabbed it. "DARK PHOENIX ARMOR ENER--------"

"No!" Yahiya said, vehemently. "I WON'T LET YOU!" He stood, advancing on her angrily.

"Yahiya, please!" Aziza begged, stepping backwards, frightened. "Please, my love, not now. I------"

And with that, Yahiya spoke the final words of the spell. A bolt of lighting flung itself down from the sky, striking Yahiya dead on. Yahiya's voice and Aziza's melded together as they both screamed. Yahiya's voice was torn with pain; Aziza's voice was a mix of pain, fear, and shock, as the lightning made it's way to her. And both the magic users of infinite power were enveloped in the light.

The other guardians were busy destroying the Shabties at the time. Ja-Kal had regained his hold upon the land and had attacked the Shabties furiously with flying claws. Rath cut a few down to size with his sword and squeezed a few with his tail. Nefer-Tina whipped a few of them into shape as Armon played bowling for Shabties. And Aziza was enveloped by the lightning. As her voice blended with Yahiya's, Rath turned, distracted. Aziza was caught in the lightning as was Yahiya.

"AZIZA!" Rath shouted, scared for her.

All the other guardians and Scarab with Heka turned to see the spectacle. Finally, the lightning flung to the sarcophagus and enveloped the oddly designed case of gold. Yahiya had long since collapsed upon the ground, falling over a woman dressed in black robes with orange trim, a woman dressed in bandages with grey hair and grey-blue skin. Aziza! However, the sarcophagus started to shake as the lid flew off of it. From it floated a woman wrapped in bandages, a woman that Scarab knew well.

"Sithenna!" Scarab breathed, startled.

Heka turned her head to look at her boss. "You know her, boss?"

"Of course I know her, you fool," Scarab snapped. "She's my sister."

She rose her hands above her head, crossing them at the wrists. "WITH THE STRENGTH OF NEITH!" An unearthly white light surrounded her and, when it died down, the woman was encased in white panther armor. Her voice was amplified now.

**"Hear me, o mortal world!"** her voice intoned. **"I am Destira, speaking to you through my vessel. Sithenna was once my father's most loyal follower. Scarab, I'm entrusting you with your sister's care."**

Scarab stuttered, unable to say anything for a moment. Then the light around Sithenna died and she lowered to the ground, her armor disappearing in a single burst of light. She crossed to Scarab and touched his shoulder. Together, the two disappeared in a brilliant burst of light.

The other guardians had been unable to move up until now. Rath raced forward to Aziza. As he got closer to Aziza, she stirred, slowly sitting up a hand holding her head. As he did, he noticed that the priestess's hand was the color of flesh once again. She was alive. But that was impossible… wasn't it?

"What----" Aziza started, her voice trembling. "What happened?"

"You got struck by lightning," Ja-Kal said, landing beside her. Then he stepped back, scared by what he saw. "By Horus!" Aziza stared at him, the blueish-grey pools staring into his own.

"What is it, Ja-Kal? What are you seeing that I am not?" Aziza asked, staring hard at him.

"You're alive!" Armon said finally, once he had come out of the shock of seeing her.

"What?" Aziza demanded, staring at her hands in disbelief. True, they were once again the pink color of flesh. "No… no, this is impossible…" And then she looked at the still body of the once living sorcerer lying across her body. "Yahiya?" She shook him, but he didn't move. "YAHIYA!"

"Aziza," Nefer-Tina started, moving in towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "he's dead."

"No," Aziza whispered. "He can't be dead! HE CAN'T BE!"

And at that, everyone stared at her, shocked. He had been her family's most hated enemy. Yahiya had betrayed the throne, had sold out his own people, had deceived even then. And she had still loved him? Why the emotion all of a sudden?

"Kioro, I have failed you again," Aziza whispered. "I've failed him… I've failed the prince."

"No, what are you talking about?" Rath wondered. "You haven't failed anyone!"

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Aziza demanded, whirling on him. She raised her hands which glistened with black flame at the fingertips. "You never understood, none of you!"

"Calm down," Nefer-Tina started, walking towards her, arms raised. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"We could understand if you'd only let us, Aziza," Ja-Kal told us. "Tell us what------"

"I need to be alone," Aziza said finally, turning away from them.

"Come on, guys," Nefer-Tina ordered, shooing the others away. "You know where to find us when you-----"

"I know my way," Aziza told her simply. "Go."

As soon as she was sure they had all left, Aziza inspected the sarcophagus whose lid had been blown open. She ran her fingers down the silken lining of the sarcophagus and brought her hand to her eyes as she rubbed her fingers together. Traces of black powder lined the rim.

"Destira," was all Aziza said to that.

***

Within Aziza's mind, the two Phoenixes floated, accompanied by a piece of the dark sorcerer Yahiya.

**"You have made her immortal, Yahiya,"** the Dark Phoenix stated, staring at Yahiya. **"She has returned to the land of the living."**

"I guess so," Yahiya replied. "So stage one of the Phoenix's reawakening is completed."

**_"Yes, but will she survive the coming stages?"_** the Phoenix of the Light asked, looking at her sister and the new intruder.

"I broke off part of myself in the transfer. Not a big portion, just enough to act as a guide for her. She'll have plenty of guidance."

**"We'll see,"** the Dark Phoenix replied. **"We'll see."**


End file.
